Mother
by The Blazing Ocean
Summary: -Heavy suspense plot- Shinichi has settled as a professor 17 years after the end of his Parasitic adventure with Migi. His only concern now is his one student- 17 year old Shuuya Fujisaki who refuses to leave him alone because he suspects Shinichi to be hiding away a secret- the Parasyte secret. And as events unfold, Shinichi finds a horrid truth mushed up with his past opening up
1. Chapter 1

'Shuuya...Shuuya?' the boy heard a soft voice.

'Coming, mother...!' he yelled back.

Shuuya Fujisaki closed his laptop and ran downstairs.

He hated to leave a project in between, but his mum was calling. Shuuya was straight-laced. He didn't have a special girl. He didn't wanted the latest Xbox or the latest model of phone.

All he had was a yearning for the truth.

He wanted to find out what his favorite teacher had been through.

Izumi Shinichi.

That man wasn't normal. He was different. He had a totally different view towards life, he...his whole aura...the atmosphere around him wasn't like others...

And seventeen year old Shuuya was inquisitive, adventurous and curious. He, too, was different. He could go out of human ways to do something. But he never let his parents sniff his nature. And he was proud of what he was and how he was.

'You called me, mother?' he looked at the middle aged woman.

'Ah, Shuuya...' she smiled at him, 'Sit, I made some tea for you.'

Akane Fujisaki, in her mid-forties, was an unusually young looking woman, with caramel colored hair that fell to her shoulders, warm brown eyes and a small beauty spot beneath the right corner of her lips.

Shuuya looked at his father, Ryousuke Fujisaki, sitting on the couch. Shuuya's brow twitched as he saw him.

His father was sweating, and fiddling with his fingers. Not what he usually looked like.

He was confident man with dark brown hair, having a natural highlight of a golden-brown strand and crimson eyes. Like his mother, he too, was unusually young appearing.

'Shuuya...' he told him, indicating towards the couch in front of him, 'Sit down.'

Shuuya suspiciously took his seat, wondering why the room smelled so fishy and what was wrong with the heavy atmosphere.

'Akane...can you be quicker?' he asked impatiently.

'Yes, yes...I'll be right over.' her voice sounded nervous.

'So...Shuuya...' he said as his mother sat in the couch beside him, 'We've to tell you something.'

Shuuya laughed softly.

'What's wrong, dad?' he chuckled, 'You are nervous about telling me something? I mean, _you_ are nervous? You can't be telling me that I'm adopted, now, are you?' He continued to laugh.

His parents looked at each other.

'Shuuya...' his mother was looking at him strangely, 'Stop it.'

The boy took a deep breath, and stopped.

'Alright.' he said seriously, 'What's this about?'

'Shuuya.' his father said, 'How old are you?'

'Are you jok-'

'How old are you?'

'Seventeen.'

'And are you mature?'

'From how I see myself, yes.'

His father smiled, as if he was expecting it.

'You know about the parasites that had appeared around the time you were born, right?'

Shuuya was growing wild and excited.

 _What is he getting at? Did he...did he see one? Oh my god, I'm going to search for it._

'Yes.' he maintained a composed tone.

Ryousuke looked at Akane one last time.

'You were given birth by a woman's body that was controlled by one of those parasites. Her name was Reiko Tamura. She got killed, and you were given to us.'


	2. Chapter 2

'I...' Shuuya found it difficult to breathe, 'I see.'

'Shuuya...' his mother looked at him in concern, 'Are you all right?'

 _Say something. You can't have them worried._

'Yes.' Shuuya's calm composure was back. 'I just...I just need some time to take it in. I'll be fine. I promise.'

He managed a smile, and his parents looked relieved.

'Well, then.' he grinned at them, 'Shall I go back to my project?'

He almost screamed on his way back to room.

Okay, having met a parasyte was wild.

Being adopted? Fine _._

But being given birth by a woman's body whose mind was taken by a parasyte?

Who the heck did his parents think he was?

Of course, it was too much to handle.

He didn't know how to feel about it. But he had to carry on.

At least in front of his parents.

If he got them worried, they would be sure to check up on him. And checking up on him would mean having his research work on Shinichi Izumi busted.

Which was something Shuuya could not let happen.

 _I won't give it much thought. Or anything at all._

He decided.

 _Not until I can configure out my feelings about this._

* * *

Shuuya ran his fingers through his hair.

 _I have absolutely no idea what to do._

Forgetting his wallet at home was something rare, and he had been unusually aloof since last day. Funny thing was, he couldn't even ask somebody to buy him lunch because he had no friends.

'Here you go.' somebody handed him a hot dog.

He looked up at the girl. She must have been popular because he got the feeling he had seen her before. Her black short hair slicked neatly to her neck's length, as she smiled in a somewhat formal manner, the smile going perfectly along her face. Her violet eyes were slant, almond shaped giving her a clever look.

'Uh...thanks.' Shuuya said uncertainly. 'You are...?'

'Quite preoccupied, aren't you?' she asked, still smiling. 'I'm the best in academics after you in our class.'

It struck Shuuya like lightening.

'You're Natsumi Sagae.' he mumbled.

He remembered her name by heart. She was popular for making sarcastic remarks. He had seen her too much; he was rather embarrased he didn't remember her. He was the one who always topped academics, but in case he didn't, there was only one person who could be there in his place. Her.

She had also commented a lot on him in the past; not that it mattered, but if Shuuya had been trying to socialize desperately, she could be a reason why he was a loner. She wasn't a gossiper- but she had the talent of putting the best traits of one as such despicable points that no one would imagine talking themselves to that person.

'What an honor, Shuuya Fujisaki, you know my name.' she grinned, leaning against a wall.

'Don't be snide.' he sighed, handing her the hot dog back, 'Why are you giving this to me?'

'So you're not going to stay hungry today?' she asked, her sarcastic tone back in place.

'How do you know I don't have my wallet?' Shuuya cringed at the reaction she had given.

He didn't like people knowing much about him.

'Well, if you did, you would have finished your lunch by now and would be deep into your God-knows-what work again.'

Shuuya felt his mouth go dry.

Had she been stalking him? Why did she know so much about him? Why did she know that he was quick with his works and usually wouldn't bother refraining himself from what he was doing? Nobody else seemed to notice.

He leaned against the wall, too.

'Thanks for this. ' he said, biting off a chunk, 'I'll buy you lunch tomorrow.'

 _I'm going to find out what you're up to, girl. You stalk anybody but me._

'Oh, no, I didn't do it for that.' she smirked, 'Besides, you can stop being so suspicious and ask me directly what you want to.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Well, you are doubtful about me. Why don't you simply ask me what you're wondering?'

Shuuya let out another sigh. He had to admit it, this was one smart person he was dealing with.

'You know too much about me to appear normal. Have you been stalking me?'

'No.' she looked surprised, 'I'm pretty sharp-tongued; so I have hard time getting along with people. So I take the back seat, noticing what they do, and remarking about it. I notice you as much as I notice others. I'm not stalking anybody.'

'I see.' he was releived, 'But you're not as bad as that. You wouldn't have helped me otherwise.'

'Gee' said Natsumi, softening out her stiffness, 'You are the only one who is so unique besides Izumi-sensei.'

'You know about him too?' Shuuya asked in surprise.

'I notice everyone.' she replied skeptically, 'And although I can understand about Izu-'

She stopped mid-sentence, and locking her gaze steely on Shuuya.

'What?' Shuuya asked when he saw her eyeing him.

'You're very pre-occupied, aren't you?' she asked.

'Yes.' He swallowed.

'Then tell me,' she sounded excited , 'Why do you know that Izumi-sensei is different?'

'What's wrong about that?' Shuuya tried to sound carefree.

'I'll tell you what's wrong about that, Fujisaki-kun. Even though Izumi-sensei stands out a lot, not many people can sniff out his uniqueness until they are seeing him very closely, and you, Fujisaki-kun, are especially absent-minded. I don't want to believe that it's a coincidence you know Izumi-sensei has a secret, even if it's true that this is a coincidence.'

'Why don't you just leave me alone? And I'd better go.' he took a step back, ready on his heels, 'The break is almost over. Thanks for the lunch.'

'Fujisaki- kun! ' She grabbed his shirt by the collar as he almost turned and walked away, making him stop and turn back.

'What?' he said irritably, but the look on her face made him re-think.

He knew that look. It was the same curiosity as he carried.

'Please tell me what you research about.' She begged, and Shuuya found himself in a conflicted debate within. He was tempted to tell her, but then again, why should he?

He had met her, like, seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds ago, and besides, it was _his_ secret.

Shuuya was childishly possessive over it, and he didn't find it absurd.

But... _but._

'It's about Izumi-sensei.' he said finally with a shudder.

He had failed in keeping his secret safe.

'I guessed so.' she withdrew her arm, 'I'm sorry about that.'

'It's okay.' He said wryly.

'Fujisaki-kun?' she asked.

'Yeah?'

'Can I join you?' she asked, 'Your investigation, I mean. I have been kind of interested in Izumi- sensei for a long time too.'

'Well…' Shuuya wasn't sure what to say, 'I'll let you know.'

'Fujisaki-kun, please.' She said, contempt filled in her voice, 'I have been trying to find out about that man since I came here. But I never got a chance. And here...here you are! You're just like me! We can be great partners...if you just let me join you...Fujisaki-kun, I..'

'You can join.' the words were out before Shuuya knew it.

Shuuya didn't wonder why he had said that: Natsumi was reflection of him. She was inquistive, and adventurous; smart and straight- laced.

And as his words of approval set in, they both heard the bell ring.

'Well' Natsumi said, grinning, 'Guess we will talk in P.E then.'

The next class was P.E.

'See you later.' Shuuya said.

And as he began walking, Shuuya sighed.

 _Yes,_ he told himself, _it's better to let just go of the adoption thing and be in some company for a while now._

* * *

Natsumi Sagae slumped on the bench of girls' changing room.

'Natsumi...' she heard a voice, 'Why did you do that? You know Shuuya Fujisaki is smart. If he finds out...'

'Now, now, Rei-chan...' Natsumi said tiredly, 'I know you're my only friend. But I prefer you don't eavesdrop my conversations.'

'Natsumi, I've known you all your life. I don't want you to do some action without involving me.'

'What do you mean, Rei-chan? I'm not doing anything dangerous. You know Izumi- sensei's secret is...'

Natsumi stopped as she saw a bunch of girls enter the room.

'We'll talk about this later, Rei-chan.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Good morning, darling.' Satomi smiled sweetly at her husband as she saw him appear groggily out of the bedroom. 'Did you sleep well?'

Happily married for eleven years, Satomi had long ago decided not to pursue his secret. She knew that when the time would be ripe, he would tell her, and she was certainly in no hurry. She had her whole life, which was fated to be lived with him, ahead of her.

'Hey, not really.' he grinned, 'I was up late last night.'

'Work again?'

'Yes. I must be stinking though. I'll go take a shower and dress up.'

Shinichi pulled his clothes off and stood in the hot shower.

He had desperately wanted to tell Satomi about Migi since the day Uragami episode had happened. But how could he tell her about a creature which would never appear in front of her? He had decided to wait till Migi re-appeared.

Every day, he woke up to see her already dressed, aromas floating out of the kitchen as she helped their 8-year-old daughter dress up for her school. Shinichi thanked her understanding deeply, and his love couldn't fade for the pretty smiling face that greeted him every morning. The only thing he could feel was a stronger pull of attraction towards Satomi, and the intense desire to protect his little girl, Minene.

Minene had been the perfect child since the day she was born. She was pretty and innocent, her aloofness very much in resemblance to what Shinichi had once been before he had to go on a three-year-adventure. Like her mother, she was highly sensitive and emotional. Shinichi couldn't stand the thought of her going through the troubles he had to face. Those two meant the life of him.

Thus, he had settled, with a beautiful wife and a sweet daughter to protect and cherish.

Shinichi let the hot water seep in his skin, his mind.

 _Migi...please come back._

He prayed this everyday in shower. It was a routine, since he couldn't do more than that.

'Shinichi.' he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in past 17 years, 'It's been a long while.'

'Migi...' Shinichi's voice came out so much calmer than he intended it to be, he found himself surprised. 'What took you so long?'

'Shinichi, I know how you've been feeling. All this while, I had been thinking. I needed time to grow up too. My growth isn't over, but I had to come back.'

'Really?' Shinichi was genuinely surprised, 'You're not the kind to leave something in the midst of it. Is everything all right?'

'Well, no. But firstly, I want you to introduce me to Satomi so you can feel free of the debt you think you owe her.'

'I don't think I owe her. I _do_ owe her. And I'll do it. I more concerned about you and your problems right now. How bad are they?'

'I have a feeling a lot of things are about to go wrong. Very wrong. '

'Can it harm Satomi and Minene?'

'I think so.'

'Migi, what is it?'

'Well, there are a lot of things, but I'll start with the worst off first.'

Shinichi held his breath.

'Tamura Reiko is still alive.'

* * *

Shuuya had been noticing Natsumi.

At first he'd taken it as an opportunity to stay away from the horrible thoughts regarding his birth and past. But as time passed, he found himself more and more thinking about it.

Why did it take her less than a moment to realize that he'd been researching about Shinichi Izumi? Could she have planned all of the conversation beforehand because she knew him well enough by observation alone?

Was he over-thinking? It didn't matter. He wasn't a social guy. And he didn't plan starting anyhow.

To him, from his observation, Natsumi was a perfectionist. She was good in studies and sports. Her work was always finished on time and she was full of witty humor, the kind of humor that kept her from getting friendly responses. He often caught her mumbling things to herself, but that wasn't abnormal. Everybody needs to revise things they might have forgotten.

She wasn't indulging in anything suspicious either. Her eyes were always on the people around her. It was unlikely she was spying on anyone as Shuuya was.

The question here, as Shuuya could calculate, was why didn't she always top the class if she were so smart and didn't have any work to hold her back either? And what was it that she kept mumbling to herself?

'So, researcher?' she sat down on the desk in front of him, studying him, 'Something wrong?'

'Natsumi, you're very intelligent. You don't have anything to do either. Why don't you outstand in exams? I mean, you should be ahead of me, right?'

'Fujisaki-kun, please.' she said, 'If a dog came and licked your hand, would you start a research on that creature too?'

She burst into peals of laughter. Shuuya didn't laugh.

Again, it had taken her less than a second to realize what was on his mind. As she stopped laughing, Shuuya began once again.

'Listen, Natsumi...'

'No!' she cut him off clear and loud, 'You listen, Fujisaki-kun. I came to join you because of my personal interest. I, by no means, am interested in you or your petty life. I don't have any interest in being your friend either. I helped you out with your lunch yesterday because I appreciate your dedication. And I want you to know this: Don't ever mistake me for someone who wants to be your acquaintance. My friendliness goes as far as our partnership does. Let's stay away, apart from the researchwork.'

Shuuya studied her for a moment. She had gone from friendly to happily cheerful to unimaginably angry.

'Did you come here with something to discuss about Izumi-sensei?'

She smirked cynically.

'Why else would I talk to a geek with horrible conversation skills?'

'What is it that you have to talk about?'

'Well, I wanted to ask what you have gathered so far.'

'I have tailed him for a long time now, but that man is clever enough to never leave any clues.'

'In short, you have no lead.'

Shuuya sighed guiltily.

'Yes, that's right.'

'Well, then, here's what I have.'

She produced a paper.

'This is a news clipping I got printed from the net. Apparently, I figured that Shinichi Izumi mustn't have had just developed a secret out of nowhere. And if he must have had a secret, it must have been difficult to protect, or how else could he have developed himself? I thought internet might have some excerpts by the name of Shinichi Izumi.'

'And what did you find?' Shuuya felt his blood rushing faster than ever.

At the same time, he felt inferior to her. What she had said was nothing very much of a genius. He regretted not googling the name himself earlier. He wanted to find out though. This was more interesting than his feelings.

'Shinichi Izumi had been involved in a case of parasyte that suddenly vanished seventeen years ago.'

Shuuya felt his hot blood freeze. He wasn't interested anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsumi sat on her chair, with her back to Shuuya.

 _'Shinichi Izumi was related to a case of one the parasites which suddenly vanished seventeen years ago.'_

Shuuya had told her that he was feeling unwell and they could discuss it later.

'Rei-chan…' she muttered, 'Why do you think Fujisaki-kun reacted that way?'

'I wonder.' Rei replied carefreely.

'Don't be like that, Rei-chan. Fujisaki-kun is one of my kind. I understand him better than any other human on this planet. He was put off by something I had said, and I'm pretty sure it was something in the news piece I'd told him about. What do you think was that?'

'Well, Natsumi, you've figured that much. Figure the rest out yourself too.'

'Rei-chan!' Natsumi said admonishingly, 'We're not playing around here. You know that Izumi-sensei's secret is…'

'I know!' Rei cut her off sharply, 'Stop harping about his secret like it's some big deal. I'm more concerned about you than your useless "Izumi-sensei".'

'I'm as fine as I can be. What on earth are you worried about?'

'Your feelings. About that Fujisaki.'

'My…what? Do you even know what you're saying, Rei-chan?'

'Well, just like you know Fujisaki better than anyone, I know _you_ better than anyone. And I can't help but notice that you're enjoying yourself especially better when you're around him.'

Natsumi began to giggle.

'Rei-chan… 'She said, 'Fujisaki-kun is nothing more than a company. And obviously, it's been a difficult task getting along others. Isn't it natural that I'm enjoying myself right now?'

'Well, that's how girls fall in love.'

Natsumi giggled again, louder.

'And what exactly do you know about girls falling in love, Rei-chan? I'm your only friend. Did I forget to mention? You're one of my kind too. You're just me.'

Rei gave out a small sigh.

'Fine, Natsumi, I won't bother you with this topic again. Just promise that you aren't going to end up with some sloppy feelings for that Fujisaki.'

'I promise I won't.' Natsumi replied honestly, 'Now, let's think of a way to get the idiot back on research work.'

'Right, Natsumi...' Rei said, 'Now make sure you shake off the attention of that guy over there who's looking at you because you're giggling in the middle of class, surely to him, for no reason at all.'

* * *

Shuuya was fidgeting. What would Natsumi be thinking of him? Would she again figure out the truth of his past just by a vague guess?

Good heavens, he wanted to die. Why was all of this happening anyway?

His parents had told him something he couldn't manage to handle. Right.

 _Get a grip, you goddamned idiot. Get a grip, get a grip, just get the hell of a grip of yourself!_

This was the last period. He decided to make it up to her. After all, she was just a girl with same ambitions.

Wasn't that right? She never meant to disturb him or come in his way. She was just like him: she wanted to know the secret. And if Shuuya was not going to let her do it because she was unworthy of it, he didn't have any right to investigate either, he was no smarter than her.

He had to definitely make it up to her. The bell was ringing.

 _I'm doing this._

The class got moving. He was looking at Natsumi, waiting for her to turn around.

When she did, Shuuya found himself tensing. It was a moment. He had to call her.

She was looking.

 _Say her name._

She was turning her gaze away.

 _What are you doing? Call her. Apologize._

The moment was gone.

Shuuya cursed himself. What was he scared of?

 _I'm afraid she knows about me. About my adoption. I'm afraid she'll hit me in the weak spot when she next talks to me. I'm afraid of not being able to face the remarks._

Shuuya wasn't able to sleep that night. He'd turn on the bed, and look at his laptop, which lay on the drawer top beside his bed, the metal shining slightly in the pale moonlight entering from the window. He was tempted to search about the news clipping she'd found on internet. Yes, despite everything he'd thought. Whether Natsumi was aware or not about his parasite mother. What mist have been there about Izumi-sensei? God, things he'd do just to find out.

But then, he was afraid Tamura Reiko's name might pop up somewhere along.

Unable to bear it anymore, Shuuya sat up on his bed, glancing at the laptop, deciding whether he should do it or not.

 _Please,_ he thought, _what am I even thinking? There were hundreds of those creatures. Why should Izumi-sensei be involved with the sole parasyte I'm allergic to? It has to be another creature._

With that, he pulled the notebook on his lap, and switched it on, adjusting the dongle which was already attached to it.

'Shinichi Izumi' he typed into the box once the search engine opened.

On the topmost of all the results he got, the heading flashed,

" **The youngest person involved in the case of parasites: Shinichi Izumi** "

Curious, he opened the article. It had been written seven years ago.

 _" About ten years ago, the epidemic of people seeing humans mutating into cannibalistic creatures had begun. Many were taken into the custody, mistaken to be one of those parasites. Among the suspects, the youngest person involved, Shinichi Izumi, now a professor, was about seventeen years old at that time. According to government, he was declared to be a normal, sane human then and that time, but was also asked by the police officials to help them out with their parasite hunting as he was the only one who seemingly possesed the skill of differentiating between humans and parasites besides with one other person, namely Uragami, who was a hard-core criminal with a good amount of charges of murders, rapes and robberies against him._

 _'He really didn't have anything to do with parasites either. I think it was his inborn intelligence that helped us out to this extent.' a policeman was quoted saying. Shinichi Izumi had been found on two occasions regarding parasites previously. Despite this, there was no link between him and any of the parasites that were killed or caught by the police._

 _On the first case, he had discovered the dead body of a girl who used to go to the same high-school as him. According to medical reports, the girl, namely Kana, had been killed by one of the parasites. On the second occasion, he was found standing by the police in front of woman whose body had been taken over by a parasite. The woman, who was officially called Ryoko Tamiya, had been affiliated to Izumi's high-school too as a maths teacher."_

Shuuya stopped reading, pondering at the name, thinking how close it sounded to Reiko Tamura. It was like the name was Tamura Reiko itself.

 _So close,_ Shuuya breathed in relief, _So close to her name. Her name._

He scrolled down and continued reading.

 _" Tamiya had reportedly resigned from the high-school of Izumi when she had been confronted by the colleagues and principal regarding her pre-marital pregnancy._

 _'Tamiya had been an aloof entity since the beginning.' one of her colleagues has reported, 'She was strangely repelled from everyone. She was also fiercely independent despite being a single woman who lived alone. She wasn't concerned heavily about her pregnancy either. When we asked her about the father of baby, afraid she might begin to pose as an immoral teacher, she simply resigned. I even remember what she'd said: "This is not what I signed up for. This is ridiculously complicated. I'm leaving." She didn't apply for resignation either. She'd walked out of the school that very moment.' "_

Shuuya's breathing got heavier. That name, that situation...surely she wasn't...

 _What am I thinking?,_ Shuuya shook his head, _That's Tamiya Ryoko, not Tamura Reiko. Tamiya must have gotten herself an abortion._

He wanted to stop reading. But he wanted to know more. He continued.

" _When Tamiya was confronted by the police, she'd stopped using the name Ryoko Tamiya and had begun to go by the alias of Reiko Tamura. According to a private spy who'd supposedly been the first to notice her eccentric behaviour to be parasite-like said she was interested in Shinichi Izumi for some reason. He had also claimed Tamura to kill his family. Unfortunately, he died by falling over fence of a high hill on the same day Tamura was confronted._

 _By that time, Tamura's child was months old, and was in her arms when she was cornered by the police. Coincidentally, Izumi was somehow in that scenario. On being told by the police to give up, she refused, and started walking towards Izumi. Concerned she might hurt the teenager, police had shot at her, succeeding in killing her before she could do anything harmful. However, surprisingly, she handed the baby over to Izumi as she fell down, the baby safe and unhurt. The baby had been examined by the specialists and was declared a normal human child, hence eligible for adoption._

 _Izumi had been seen crying at the scene when Tamura was killed._

 _'I think it was more because of seeing such a horrible scene. He was smart, but he was only a boy after all. That's nothing to fuss over.' the in-charge of investigation had said."_

Shuuya shut his laptop.

 _This wasn't what I signed up for. This is getting ridiculously complicated._ ,he thought, _I'm done with this. Screw Natsumi, screw Izumi-sensei. I'm leaving._

* * *

 **Author's note: Dear readers, I'm glad you're liking this story. I have not received many opinions on this, but most of them suggest you're you're wary of short chapters. I'm sorry, but this is my current capacity. Please bear along, I'm trying hard, this is my most favourite piece of work. Other than that, if there is anything that you'd like to change or you don't like, please mention. I would love to have suggestions from you. Polite critiques are welcome.**

 **I hope you enjoy this to the end. Thank you for all the support until now. As I already said, this is my most favourite piece of work, and I don't intend on giving up on it any time. Have a nice time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_3:45 A.M,Thursday, Fujisaki residence._**

Shuuya was feeling relaxed as he had never ever been before. The previous days had accumulated such tiredness and worry over him that he could literally feel his shoulders go light when he had decided that this was something he wouldn't put his hands in. _  
_

He remembered about a black notebook where he had noted down every detail he had ever caught about his professor. It was going to be a waste of hard work to just throw it away.

 _I'll give it to Natsumi_ , he decided. _She's consistent and smart, it will help her._

And that being his last thought, he fell into a sleep he had been craving for a while now.

* * *

 ** _8:15 A.M, Wednesday, Izumi residence  
_** 'What _did_ you say?!' Shinichi stared at his hand in disbelief.

'I said,' His hand repeated calmly, pausing for the shocking effect to come off softer this time, 'Tamura is still alive.'

' _How can you be possibly so calm about this_?!' Shinichi almost shouted,'For heaven's sake, Migi, that woman had made me go through more troubles than anyone else did!'

'Calm down, Shinichi.' Migi said again, 'I told you there is more.'

'But...'

Outside, the bathroom, Satomi looked at the door in confusion, hearing Shinichi shout in the bathroom like he was talking to someone, as she folded the dry laundry clothes.

She had been feeling a little funny lately. Like something was about to come up. Maybe an adventure? Hopefully Shinichi might allow her to accompany him this time.

 _Maybe._

'You say there's more? She's here! How can there be anything more?' Sihinichi's muffled shout wavered from the bathroom door.

 _Yes, something is definitely beginning._

'Mummy, help me do my hair.' Minene peeked through the bedroom door.

 _About time I learn some new things too._

Minene had the eyes of Shinichi. Satomi felt her lips curve into a smile.

 _But never mind that now._

'I'm coming, Minene.' she folded the last piece of cloth she had.

* * *

Shinichi walked out in the bedroom. It had taken him a while to realize that he was shouting so loud that Minene or Satomi might have heard him.

But anyhow, there wasn't anything to hide from anyone anymore. He would tell Satomi about this.

 _But first,_ he thought to himself, _what the hell, Migi?_ _I want to know everything you know before I speak to Satomi. I can't drag her and Minene into danger._

There was a note on the drawer beside his bed.

 _"I'm off to drop Minene to school. Might do some shopping on way back home."_

Satomi never accompanied Minene to school.

 _So she did hear me,_ Shinichi sighed in realization, And _she even knew I needed to time for myself too._

'So she has grown up to be a mature lady too.' Migi eyed the piece of paper, aware of Shinichi's thoughts.

'I guess she has.' Shinichi said in a low voice, as he began to dress. 'What else is there though?'

'Tamura wants to kill someone.'

'Who?'

'Your voice has grown surprisingly calm within a few minutes.' Migi noticed.

'Well, panicking wasn't going to help anyway, now, was it?' Shinichi said, 'It came as a shock, true, but I've recovered.'

'You're quick.' Migi said, 'Tamura is in one of your student's body, but she isn't controlling the brain. She's just living in the body.'

'And I suppose you don't know which one?'

'That would be right.'

'Somehow this gives me a sense of deja vu, a creature alien to humans, in the body of a 17-year-old student. I wonder what that kid must be feeling.' Shinichi gave out a small chuckle.

'I don't think that person is as shocked and immature as you were.'

'And why is that?'

'Because Tamura has been probably living there ever since that person was a child. I'm guessing the body she entered was about as old as her child was at that time. Seventeen years ago. Her child must be about seventeen years old right now himself.'

'I don't really understand what you're saying, Migi. Explain a bit to me.'

'About time, Shinichi. I went into hibernation about 16 years ago, because I realized I needed time for myself. The question, since the very beginning of existence of my species has been "Why?", and I dare admit, Tamura was the first one to ask it. Even her last words to you were, "Don't bully us." Because she had understood that even though creatures like us, who possess unimaginably advanced attacking skills and the ability of reasoning much higher than an average human, we can never be ahead of humans, because by the time we were here, humans were already very ahead of us. They had a proper lifestyle, language and decency of communication. We never got a chance to develop those of our own. The only choice we had was to mix in, because if we were to be detected we would be killed with hostility and violence. Humans, as you already know, are the biggest monsters, who wouldn't let any other creature have a chance. So what was the purpose of our existence, the creatures with better skills and better reasoning, yet weaker than humans?Do you know the answer?'

'I can guess, but I'm not sure it would be was, to infuse with humans and teach them humanity. Basically, symbiotism, the mutual relationship between two creatures. The way you and me are.'

'That's correct, but to learn that in the first place, we had to first experiment for our answers. So we all started by taking control of human brains. I thought I failed when I couldn't get to your mind. But the truth is, I was the first one to succeed. To reach this far, without getting detected by humans, is one of the greatest achievements a parasyte could attain. When Tamura realized this, it was already too late and she had a human child in her arms, with the human body of a woman which was suffering post-pregnancy side-effects to take care of alongside. It was too much for someone like her. She was also not very aware of human behavior. She had to learn about how humans talked, breathed and lived. So when would a human be taught about their own lifestyle? When that human knew nothing about the world, when that human itself was a child.'

'She could have entered her own son's body and carried on, why didn't she do that?'

'Tamura figured that the chances of a guardian-less child having a normal human life, especially when he had been born to a creature humans were afraid of, were pretty slim. She targeted another child, long before she decided on the scenario of giving up.'

'That's quite strategic, nothing less of her. But how did she put on the act? I mean, she died right in front of my eyes.'

'She had probably entered the body of the human baby already. She left back some cells which she thought she could afford losing when she handed you her son.'

'Tamura...she wasn't really giving up, was she?' Shinichi gave out a sigh, 'So who does she want to kill now? And why all of a sudden? Above all that, does she know about our presence?'

'She does. Most certainly. She wouldn't have concealed her blood-lust otherwise because average humans can't sense it. About who she wanted to kill, I can't say. But it was a wish arosen out of pure annoyance. It was probably momentary.'

'Well, even if you say that, I think I should talk to her at once about this. How do you think we could find her?'

'By my means of sensing? Absolutely no chance. Tamura has grown much more than me by now. She was always one step ahead and she still is. As far as I can think, she has probably mastered complete control over her presence by now. If she wants, she can walk by me, and I'll still not sense her. So a guessing is the only thing you can hold on to right now.'

'I do have someone in mind.'

'Are you sure it's only one person you doubt?'

'Well, actually two. First is Shuuya Fujisaki. He follows me around a lot. It seems that he knows something about me- or in the least wants to know something about me. The other one is, though I'm not really sure, from the same class, Natsumi Sagae. She's extraordinarily smart, but she stays a step behind Shuuya Fujisaki in terms of academics on purpose. I sometimes think it's because she doesn't want special treatment. Besides, I'm the only one who has noticed it, thanks to the senses I gained because of you. She covers it nicely enough for nobody else to notice.'

'Those two do sound out of place, but I can say this pretty surely, that Tamura is with none of them. You see, Tamura doesn't want to be in business with us. She's going by her own methods, and she has no intention of coming out either. She is smarter than to act differently in front of you. In other words, the person you least suspect to be her, is her.'

'That's how it goes, huh...is there anything else left?'

'I guess that's all, right now.'

'Well, that's a lot, but I guess we will work things out. We need to find her, and talk to her...'

There was a sound of door opening.

'I'm home!' Satomi's voice flew through the drawing room.

Shinichi broke into a smile.

'You know what's coming, right?'

'You're done showering, hmm?' Satomi grinned at him as she walked in the bedroom, 'Help me put the grocery I bought in its place?'

'Of course.' he grinned back, 'But first...there's someone I would like you to meet.'

Satomi held her breath with the excitement of a child wanting an ice-cream.

 _Finally. Finally,the time has come!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thursday, 7:20 A.M; Houshinoumi High, Class 11-B**_

Shuuya stood in front of Natsumi like a student caught on cheating by his teacher, as she carefully examined the black notebook he had given her.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she slapped the small diary against her desk.

'I refuse.' she said, her face and voice calm and stinging as ever.

'You can't refuse.' Shuuya replied just as haughtily, 'This is _my_ decision. You don't make choices and options for me.'

He still felt guilty insidiously. Natsumi had been really hyped up. But Shuuya was firm too, he didn't want to be in this. He knew backing out with an apologetic tone was not something Natsumi would allow, so now he put on the same attitude as hers, still writhing his way out.

'Sadly, Fujisaki-kun, I already did.' Natsumi said, her voice fixed on a cold tone.

Shuuya gave out a sigh.

'If that's all you're going to say, I'm done talking. Keep that diary.' He turned around.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' she stated simply, and rightly enough, Shuuya turned back.

Her confidence sometimes scared him, how could she be so sure of herself?

 _She knows nothing._ Shuuya consoled himself.

'What is it, Natsumi?'

'If you leave me like this in the middle of nowhere with nothing but this notebook, I'll back out on this too.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm not as efficient as you think; I can't start out on this alone. And even if I do, I'll not succumb to take reference from observations that aren't mine. But I won't stand anyone other than the observer using the reference either. So, if you leave this diary with me, I'll destroy it.'

Shuuya flinched at the statement. His hard work going to waste.

Either Natsumi was a natural eccentric, or she was just toying around; neither of which Shuuya found acceptable to had meant everything to him, his work; his precious work.

And then Natsumi's platonic "I'll destroy it"

 _Like hell she's even touching that notebook._

Shuuya grabbed the small diary,taking it back but half-way through Natsumi put her hand on it, not pulling but not letting Shuuya take it away, either.

'What's your problem, Natsumi?' Shuuya said irritably.

'Fujisaki-kun' Natsumi said, 'What's _your_ problem?'

'Huh?'

Natsumi tugged at the diary harshly, pulling it towards her and tossing it aside.

'You tell me you would let me accompany, you tell me we're in this together, you hype my interests up, I do the research-work, and then you tell me I'm in it all by myself? You pull out while I'm still an inexperienced beginner?'

Her voice was rising, she had the class' attention. Natsumi was an expert commentator who got the heat up anyone's sleeve within seconds; but to see herself angry was a rare phenomenon.

The class still had ten minutes to begin, students were frozen at their positions, looking at the beginning of a duel.

Shuuya Fujisaki and Natsumi Sagae; the two loners.

Being socially despicable was Natsumi's domain, being socially unconscious was Shuuya's. So the clash between two had been impossible as Natsumi wouldn't pick on someone who wasn't worth a challenge or even if she did, Shuuya was consumed enough in himself to forget it by next hour.

But now, now there was this spark. It interested anyone and everyone.

'You know nothing.' Shuuya fired back, 'You think you're skilled; good in studies and all that, but academic achievements don't measure wits, Natsumi. They're just hard-work. In reality, there's nothing on your mind. Berating others, seriously?! Is that how you think you can get ahead of others?'

'Oh, so now it's all about how I treat others? Talking of behavior, Fujisaki-kun, how do _you_ treat others? Leaving them with no explanation just because you're too embarrassed to admit the reason?'

Shuuya bit his lip. What was she talking about? She couldn't have known. There was no way she could.

'What do you mean?'

'You know exactly what I mean.'

Shuuya felt himself go numb.

 _Why now? I don't want to talk about it. Not now._

'...he's not saying anything...'

'...she's rendered him speechless...'

'What is going on here?'

Everyone turned to look at the teacher.

'For God's sake, you kids are difficult.' Shinichi sighed, placing his file on the teachers' desk, 'I came in five minutes late, and not a student in his proper place. Apart from that, you didn't even notice me coming in.'

He looked at Natsumi and Shuuya, posing towards each other, defensive positions, which seemed to be in a pause moment since his entrance as they looked at him, both faces blank and off-tuned. Natsumi looked like a day-care worker who was tired of whining children ; Shuuya looked like a kid who was going to cry because someone stole his crayons.

If Shinichi could be honest himself, he did badly wish he knew the picture. But he knew his position so he simply sighed.

'I guess I'm not the main attraction in the class anymore even as the teacher.' He mocked a sad tone and everybody laughed.

He was an enjoyable, loved teacher. The students quickly returned to their desks, including Natsumi and Shuuya.

'So...' Shinichi fumbled the book open, 'Did you all finish the homework?'

Shuuya looked at Natsumi as the class proceeded, noting she was sitting right beside his desk, near the window, in the last row, her face resting on her palm, her elbow pivoted against the desk as she spun a pen in her other hand. Her face had returned to the normal, plain expression.

'Hey!' he hissed at her in a hushed voice, 'Why are you sitting beside me?'

'You really do need some social conscience, Fujisaki-kun.' She said, clacking the nib of her pen on her notebook without looking at him, 'This is where I always sit.'

'Beside me?' Shuuya narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'...Natsumi and Shuuya!' Shinichi's voice caught their attention.

'Sorry, sensei.' They said in unison, and turned back to themselves.

'What's the problem with me sitting here?' Natsumi said, a stingy note in her voice and expression.

'What's _not_ the problem when you're sitting beside anyone?'

'You literally didn't know about this problem till today, did you?'

'Well, kids' Shinichi patted the shoulder of Natsumi and back of Shuuya, smiling gently, 'I suggest you concentrate on the class now, because you'll get plenty of time to discuss it in the extra duties of cleaning, which have been assigned to the two of you for the next seven days.'

'Sensei, you can't do that, I-' Shuuya said defensively.

'Sure I can. I'm the sensei.' Shinichi walked past him.

The class laughed again.

Shuuya felt infuriated, he had been assigned the extra time only when his routine came, never as a punishment.

The cleaning duties of every class was assigned to a girl and boy, not a single person more; but Shuuya doubted he had ever had it scheduled with Natsumi. He looked past Shinichi as he walked ahead, at Natsumi, who just simply pressed fingers against her lips, smiling and suppressing her laughter.

She noticed him frowning and her smile grew a little wider.

'What's with that expression? You don't need to stalk anyone today. So you might as well enjoy offending someone for the first time, shouldn't you?'

And that did make Shuuya feel lighter. They weren't going to be able to debate with these classes going on anyway. So what was wrong to stop fretting and just enjoy it for once?

'We haven't been on cleaning duties together before, have we?' he asked her.

'No, but I'll make sure that this one goes into the puny album of your memories.'

'Another dose of your wicked methods to put my social life into doom?'

'Oh, no. I don't prey on those who are already on the verge of death.'

Shuuya pressed his hand against his mouth, muffling his chuckle. Natsumi's sense of humor was good, you just needed to adjust to it.

Shinichi looked at Natsumi and Shuuya as they laughed silently, leaving them to be for now as the voices weren't obviously loud enough to disturb the class anymore.

 _This is wrong,_ he noted, _Something is definitely wrong. Natsumi and Shuuya are not the kinds to behave the way they are doing today. I took a day off yesterday because of Migi's arrival, but I missed something important on here. Despite what Migi says, these two can easily pass for the lead roles of linkage to Tamura's appearance._

And even as he thought this, he drifted back to the moment Satomi had returned home.

'Read the next paragraph yourselves and tell me if you have any doubt.'

 _'Who is it you want me to meet?' Satomi asked, her voice calm, a gentle smile, fixed on her face._

 _'Me.' Migi proclaimed as he dropped on the floor detached from Shinichi's body before he could hold his hand out to Satomi, which was tucked behind his back. 'I'm Migi.'_

 _Satomi's eyes widened._

 _'Shinichi, your arm...'_

 _'He can reattach, don't get surprised by it.' Shinichi said, uncertain of how he should be addressing her at that._

 _'I...see. And what exactly are you, Migi-kun?' she turned back to the lump of flesh with facial features._

 _'Parasite.'_

 _'Which can speak?'_

 _'There are many of us. But we're undetectable to an extent.'_

 _'Well, Shinichi saved me from one in high-school once. I could tell the difference.'_

 _'That's simply our true form, we can rearrange our cells to look like humans.'_

 _'I see.'_

 _'Glad you understand. Pleasure to meet you.'_

 _'You really mean to say that?' Shinichi looked at Migi. a bit surprised._

 _'No, but that's what people say to other people when they meet for the first time. I saw it in the romantic movies you went to with her.'_

 _'Of course you did.' Shinichi sighed as Satomi looked away, her face slightly red._

'Sensei, I don't get the osmotic part of the reaction.' Shinichi was pulled back into reality.


	7. Chapter 7

The silence felt deafening as Shinichi stood in the orange light of the afternoon transcending into the eve in his staff room. Everybody had left already. And that was quite a normal scene in usual, but today in particular had been a strange one. Two of his rather odd students had taken him by surprise, and now he was looking at this note taped to his cubicle.

Written in distinct, but clear and neat handwriting, it read :

" _I know you're looking for me. Don't. If I wanted you to be involved with me in any way, I'd have let you know a long time ago. The blood lust I expressed was momentary, and not meant to harm anyone for real. Leave me alone, or it may in fact turn into a blood bath._

 _-Tamura"_

'What do you think?' he asked to his hand.

'She's up to something.'

'I know. But this note...'

Shinichi had long ago decided to find out the fate of him and his symbiotic companion. He'd taken up Biology and Chemistry as his major subjects and aced in them. With grades like those, he could have done anything he wanted, and it was a disappointment to almost everyone when he announced he wanted to apply for researching. _Almost_ everyone. Researching was different. It didn't get you a lot of money. Plus, the tedious procedure. Teaching, Professing and then, finally if your talent is recognized by the seniors, researching. But nothing mattered. Nothing more than their fate. Satomi was there, true. Even his oto-san were there. And Minene. His little darling. But neither of them were bounded to him like Migi was. It was a connection far too complicated, far too deeper than words could ever account for. He would stay longer than any other colleague, work without breaks, and his mind had stopped working in parallel lines. He had applied in for Hoshinoumi High School, a sub-branch of the Japan originated chain of one of the biggest researching professing, and teaching institutes of the world, Chiseinoumi. He'd been instantly admitted, and moved to the position of "senior faculty" within a year. Next stop, professor for college students. He'd been sure of it until now.

But looking at the piece of paper made him crumble on the inside, his arm covered in goosebumps. Tamura had been scary. She'd shown a really, really soft spot in the end for the baby she had in her arms; but that didn't compensate for her horridious experiments. She'd created monsters. She'd almost killed Shinichi.

'Don't you want to _not_ be involved with her?' Migi asked in his mechanical voice, observing Shinichi carefully.

'I don't but...' he searched for the right words,'she's...experimental? She's saying this probably because she has no use of us right now. Sooner or later, when she wants, she's going to involve us too. What's the point of dodging it away?'

'Well, you're right about that. But I thought you may have wanted to delay it, now that you have Satomi as well as Minene to worry for.'

'Right.' Migi felt an air of change around Shinichi, he suddenly felt different.

Calmer, Clearer, Lighter.

He sat down on his chair, and stacked the scattered papers around his desk in a neat pile.

'You know, Migi...' Shinichi began, 'Last night, I was thinking about all the while since you came along, and I realized I couldn't have been luckier.I was able to protect myself, and Satomi, so many instants, so many times; only because of you. But protecting Satomi was no use, to be honest. That day, when Uragami caught hold of her, she was trembling in his grip, she could have died from the fear she felt. At that moment, I realized if I hadn't shadowed her from the horrible things I'd seen, and let her accompany me and tell her the truth, she might have been braver. At last, it was only because she gave up everything she'd ever felt and put her trust only on me, was I able to save her. That day, she changed for good's sake. But she could have died. It could have been much, much worse.

That's why when Minene was born; the very first time I held her, I thought to myself "Not her too". I'm probably not going to be around here always, and at times like those, she'll have to protect herself. And how will she protect herself, if she doesn't know how harsh it really is? I'm going to let her see everything, and I'm going teach her to not to be afraid of it.'

Shinichi looked at Migi, his eyes fearless and intense, 'That's how I'm going to protect her. And to do it, I'll have to stop being scared myself.'

 _You've changed, Shinichi._

* * *

'...they are usually somewhere around here...' Shuuya scrambled through the small, stuffy storeroom for the mops, as Natsumi stood beside, leaning against the wall, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

'Check around the other side' She suggested.

'Never mind, I found them.' Shuuya responded, drawing out two buckets, mop handles popping erect out of them.

'So...' Shuuya asked as they walked, 'What was all the hassle in the morning about?'

'I don't want to do this alone. Simple as it sounds.'

'That's it?'

'That's it.'

'You don't sound very convincing.'

'Why so?'

'You're completely capable of doing this, with or without me. Then why...'

'Shuuya, look.' she said.

But all he observed was that she hadn't called him "Fujisaki-kun".

'I can probably do this alone. But you already have an idea of how Izumi-sensei works. His body language and all. I don't want to re-start from scratch again when I can be guided in a better way.'

'Natsumi, trust me. I suck at conversing- or speaking to anyone,in any situation with any reference.'

'Well, we're having a conversation right now.'

'That's only because...'

'Because?'

'...I don't know...I just seem to have adjusted to you.'

'Then conversing shouldn't be a problem with me, right?'

'...I wouldn't know.'

'Alright, you know what. Let's give this stalking a break. We should get to know each other better first.'

'...What?'

'Well, let's just have you become more familiar to me. Once you're comfortable, we can start.'

'Why are you so stuck up about me?'

'Because your intuition is sharper than mine when it comes to this. You live, eat and breathe this. It's your passion. To find out more about this guy. Mine is too. But not as strong as yours. I'll never be half as good as you.'

'Don't pave your way by flattery.'

'Does that sound like flattery to you?' she set her mop down, looking at him straight in the eyes, her gaze intense, her smug smile absent.

Shuuya took a deep breath.

'No.'

'Then say yes. Say you'll do it.'

Arguing wasn't getting him anywhere, was it?

'Fine.' he sighed, 'I'll do it.'

He looked at Natsumi who simply picked the mop up again and continued with her work, satisfied, her smile back on her face.

 _Maybe she's right. Maybe this is what I need to distance myself from the thought Tamura Reiko. Maybe she's..._

'Natsumi?'

'Yeah?'

'Have you ever had a friend before?'

'I still do.'

'You do?'

'I call her Rei-chan.'

'Rei-chan...Reina Yuigahama? The one in our class?'

'Yes.' she replied, looking at him in amusement, 'You know her?'

Shuuya remembered her. Long light brown hair, and curious green eyes. She seemed to be the cheerful, friendly type who didn't want any bad memories from anyone.

'I actually know everyone in our class. I just need some time to tune it in and remember correctly.'

'Well, that's news to me. You do have some social conscience, meager as it is though.'

'Isn't she bothered by your taunts?'

'I don't comment on everybody.' Natsumi replied, 'Only some special volatile ones, that alone gets me the name.'

'So, Rei-chan...er...Reina talks to you despite whatsoever they say about you?'

'She's a bit conscious, so not publicly, but she enjoys me the way I'm. She's a good friend.'

'Wow, how do you two know each other?'

'Childhood friends. What about you though? Your friends?'

'Well, as a child I had pretty anti-social tendencies.'

'Have.' Natsumi corrected him, 'You still do.'

'Shut up and listen. My behaviour was pretty distinct so I had to be taken to a psychiatrist. After that, I had some study partners in middle school, but I can barely call them an acquaintance. My parents told me not to push it, so I didn't, I pursued a hella lot of hobbies, all boring till I met Izumi-sensei. After that, there was not a single moment I wanted to be unoccupied. I forgot how people get bored.'

'And then...? You got bored of that too?'

'I didn't...it's just...'

How could he tell her why? Shuuya pursed his lips.

'Well?' Natsumi was still waiting.

'I guess we're finished here.' he looked at the wet, phenyl-scented floor, 'I've socialized enough for today, haven't I?'

'Yep, you have. Time to recharge in isolation.'

They both laughed and Shuuya looked at Natsumi.

 _Maybe I'll in fact tell her someday about this._


	8. Chapter 8

'Sweet Jesus...' Shuuya muttered to himself, turning over on his back and placing his wrist on his eyes.

He couldn't sleep. Countless number of turns, on his sides, on his belly, and on his back- and none of them felt right enough. In the day, Natsumi and the other buzzing lights and crowds might distract him just enough; but, at night, when the lights went out, and all the sounds silenced, who would protect him from his own thoughts as he lay all alone?

 _How do I normally sleep, seriously?_

He had no idea. He didn't remember. Because it had never really mattered. Nothing had ever got his heart beating so fast that he went insomniac, even for a day, eve for an hour. Nothing had ever scared him, or got him excited, or very happy or made him undergo any kind of heavy emotional flux at all. Somehow, the lesser he tried to think of his birth-mother, the more he was pulled to the idea of finding out more about her.

And with every passing second, his mind came up with a new question about her.

 _Was she beautiful? Do I look like her? What was she like before the parasite took her over? Did she have an affair? A fiance? Was she already bearing me by the time parasite took her over? Is my father still alive? Will my father recognize me if we crossed paths, ever, if it was to happen? Did she know Izumi-sensei even before the parasite took over? Then maybe Izumi-sensei would have told her apart...no Izumi-sensei would have definitely known it. Maybe he was trying to save me from the monster my mother had become? Maybe he knows it's me- the kid he'd saved? What was he doing at the site of her death? What if it was actually a co-incidence? But everything apart, I've met Izumi-sensei before I joined before, but..._

Shuuya stopped. Something wasn't right. He reviewed his thoughts again. Something was definitely off. He sat upright on his bed, grabbing his laptop and scouring the article about Izumi and Tamura again.

 _"..._ _Tamiya had reportedly resigned from the high-school of Izumi when she had been confronted by the colleagues and principal regarding her pre-marital pregnancy._

 _'Tamiya had been an aloof entity since the beginning.' one of her colleagues has reported, 'She was strangely repelled from everyone. She was also fiercely independent despite being a single woman who lived alone. She wasn't concerned heavily about her pregnancy either. When we asked her about the father of baby, afraid she might begin to pose as an immoral teacher, she simply resigned. I even remember what she'd said: "This is not what I signed up for. This is ridiculously complicated. I'm leaving." She didn't apply for resignation either. She'd walked out of the school that very moment.'..._ _When Tamiya was confronted by the police, she'd stopped using the name Ryoko Tamiya and had begun to go by the alias of Reiko Tamura. According to a private spy who'd supposedly been the first to notice her eccentric behaviour to be parasite-like said she was interested in Shinichi Izumi for some reason. He had also claimed Tamura to kill his family. Unfortunately, he died by falling over fence of a high hill on the same day Tamura was confronted._

Shuuya re-read the lines over and over, but it still didn't make sense. If she was in fact taken over by the parasite, why didn't she finish him off too? The parasites weren't known to harbor feelings of love. They were just like primal animals. Feeding their hunger. Even if that parasite ended up with his mother's body to live off it, she'd have been just living to find a way to feed herself. That's what made the parasites recognizable. He'd have died in the neglect he'd have been suffering. But no, not only did she not kill him, and nurture him instead, she'd had enough intelligence to make conversations that were sensible and even managed to teach high-school mathematics. Not that much of parasite-ly behaiviour. Why? And more importantly, how?

 _This is not really possible...no, it's not at all possible...unless the real Tamiya was not dead, of course. The real Tamiya Ryoko was somehow alive. The parasite was there too...the parasite had taken over. But it could function like Tamiya. Not personality wise, but on terms of skill and instincts. As a woman, she couldn't possibly kill her own offspring, so she put effort in my growth. She fed me so as to nourish me. But as she was incapable of exhibiting emotions. That's why..._

Shuuya had a flash of his lone years he'd spent.

 _She could focus only on the logic, and that's what got passed on._

He remembered reading somewhere that external circumstances played a more intensive role than that of genes during child-growth. This was making sense, not all of it, but bit by bit.

 _...But wait._

The same book had mentioned something more vicious about animal psychology.

 _Isn't it true that many primal mothers often end up killing and eating their own offsprings? Given she could only see things in a logical way...wouldn't it have been logical to kill me? Maybe the maternal instincts had kicked in earlier, but as a parasite, she couldn't have held on to that for very long. Sooner or later, logic would have told her that I was a part of humanity too, and somehow might pose a threat to her. I could have, I was a human, after all. Yet she chose to not kill me? She handed me over to Izumi-sensei. Why? Given her agility, she could've done it, even in her final moments._

 _But more importantly, how could she reason so well? Wasn't she just another primal? She couldn't have acquired the skills of the human she was living off. She'd killed the real woman. And even if she somehow could, wouldn't that be something other parasites could do too? Maybe she was the only one who fed on a smart human? By luck? Others were smart enough to get away? No, that's not possible...Not from what my research and knowledge on parasites. No...There's only one possibility, the real Tamiya hadn't completely died. She was alive, but her brain was too feeble to fight back. Her mind ended up being a symbiotic organ, dominated by the primal instincts of the parasite, and the logical ability of Tamiya. That could explain the maternalism she'd exhibited._

 _So Tamiya was basically..._

The lights in front of his eyes suddenly went off. The laptop's battery had run out. It shook Shuuya out of his thoughts. He realized his body was drenched in sweat. He was breathing heavily. His eyes were gaping wide. The tenacity, the vigor of his thoughts...Goodness, he'd been thinking so...rapidly?

For some reason, it scared him. This wasn't normal. He had never brainstormed so rigorously. And he didn't think he needed to. He was a calm, collected person. He was...

 _"_ No!" He was speaking now, "I'm NOT! I'm _NOT_!"

He was shouting.

"I...am...not..." his shoulders shuddered.

He didn't know what was happening to him. But he was changing. He didn't know if he was going to like the end product of this flux. He couldn't tell now. He didn't even know when it had started.

He remembered his dad fidgeting nervously before he broke down the news to him. He pictured Natsumi walking out of the crowd, in her distinguished, sophisticated manner before she handed him a lunch he'd forgotten to bring money for. The moment he'd read about Tamiya Ryoko, realizing she was the same person his father had been talking about. The second he'd realized, gazing at his professor and finding him somehow odd wasn't the first time he'd seen him. The way Natsumi tossed her head about before she gave out her signature, lop-sided smile. The way her hair bounced back and forth as she did so.

And that intense, serious gaze she'd given him this afternoon; that made him forget all the fickle sides she'd ever put up.

 _Say, Natsumi is a little weird too._

And then he chuckled at himself.

 _I'm finding everything out of place, seriously. My mother, my teacher and my...first friend._

He didn't notice how his lips stretched a bit further apart as he emphasized on the word "friend".

 _That's right..._

He told himself.

 _I have enough on my head already. I need to relax, I need to stop thinking about stuff I can probably never reach out to completely. My past is always going to be there. It's a part of me. But it has passed away already. I have a new reality. A new life. I was given another chance. And I should be thankful for that. Natsumi is right. I should socialize more. It will help, if not completely solve my problem._

And Shuuya felt tiredness sweep over him. The natural way. The way he slept, comfortably.

* * *

 ** _17 years ago_**

 _Tamura walked in the pediatrician's clinic, her three months' baby cradled up in her arms. She still didn't fully understand why babies should be held that particular way, but the last time she'd walked in this place holding her child by his back, the receptionist had given her a very appalled and outraged remark on mishandling her precious. Tamura didn't want more of that. It intruded with her observations while she sat in the waiting line._

 _Walking briskly, as she finished talking about her appointment to the lady at the desk, she took her seat beside a heavily pregnant woman._

 _"That's a really cute baby." she said sweetly._

 _Tamura ignored her. What really caught her attention was her bulging belly. She had a little girl due in about less than a month. She'd be about three and a half month younger than her son. But with a condition._

 _"Your daughter will be premature."_

 _The woman looked startled, but she regained her composure._

 _"Yes, I have a baby girl in there." she said, "How did you know?"_

 _"I can tell."_

 _"Well, I come here weekly. The doc says all stats are normal."_

 _"She'll be early."_

 _"I see, I hope she won't be weak because of it."_

 _Tamiya paused. The conversation didn't seem to follow the usual course she experienced._

 _"You believe me?"_

 _"Well, you just said it, didn't you?"_

 _"Normal human behaviour doesn't suggest on responding that way."_

 _"I guess I'm not normal then." the woman smiled, "You aren't either, are you?"_

 _Tamura bit her lip._

 _"I wouldn't say so."_

 _"You're an evolved species."_

 _"Aren't you too?"_

 _"You're more evolved than me."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"The kind of information you just provided me, normal species of our kind aren't capable of it. We need scanning technology and what not to access such information. But you can put your hands on it without any extraordinary efforts, your mutation is a rare, useful feature in the history of human evolution. Hence, you're more evolved."_

 _Tamura studied her a moment, debating what the woman really was. She wasn't exhibiting any parasitic vibes, but she wasn't talking like normal person either. Tamura might not have understood all the norms, but she was certain this wasn't one of them._

 _"You seem to possess exceptional knowledge."_

 _"I do. I'm a researcher."_

 _"Really?" Tamura's interest took a toll over the woman across her, "I'd like to hear more of this."_

 _"And I'd absolutely love to talk to you about it." the woman replied, rising up, "But excuse me for now, I have to attend the doctor."_

 _"Wait." Tamura called out, almost in desperation. She seemed to have the answer to some of her questions._

 _But the woman had already disappeared behind the door; her loose, white dress with little light blue flowers fluttering behind her._

Tamura thought of the woman she'd met that day. And how she'd mesmerized her. She was normal human, yet so different. There was an appeal about her. Like she was on the border of becoming an "evolved" species herself.

However, there was one thing Tamura had not told her. She'd tried connecting to her baby. She'd tried that with many unborn children, while she sat in the waiting queue- but of all those little measly lumps of breathing flesh in the wombs, hers was the only one that had responded back.

Almost as if it was... _fate._

If Tamura had still had a face, she'd have laughed at herself. Fate. What was fate? She still didn't understand the word. Something that was pre-destined to happen. And nothing could ever stop it. That's what was said, or at least what she'd heard- but there was no experience she could correlate the word with. So she assumed it was just in these humans' heads too.

In her long time, she'd come to know that the "most evolved" species had a hell lot of failed disappointments. And very few had actually contributed to achieve the so called title of being on the top of evolution charts. Literally speaking, Tamura found the world a rotting, dumb place doomed to self-destruction, of which she'd be a part of if she soon didn't leave. She barely knew how to leave, and even if she left, where would she go? She'd accepted that she was too small to bring about a change for better. It would create a havoc, but in the end, nothing would change. Humans were way too demented for their own good. Yet, she hadn't given up on this world. She still hadn't started working on ways to evacuate.

There was still one thing- that one question- that she'd asked the day she'd been born, that was left unanswered. Funny how it was, that all her other queries had been quenched with a satisfactory answer, except the one she yearned to know the most. And she wasn't willing to give up, for she knew without a purpose, there wouldn't be a life. And she strove to know the reason behind hers.

 _I'm close to it. And I'm closer than ever. Migi, Shinichi, I don't hate you. I don't want to kill you. I don't want to kill anyone. But please, his time, don't get in my way. Don't leave me with any other option, but to kill you. Because all these years, rotting in the lack of company of you, I have grown to love you..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Long time, no see, huh? Well, I'm alive again.I was a bit busy. Well, not a bit, honestly. But I promise not to abandon you all again, _promise!_** **Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**


End file.
